


Подозрения

by triskelos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Автор: triskelosНазвание: ПодозренияФандом: СПНЖанр: дженПерсонажи: Бобби, ДжонРейтинг: нетЗаявка: "Джон после 2.22 не возвращается обратно в ад, но в рай его тоже не берут. У Бобби в доме заводится неспокойное привидение"
Relationships: Bobby Singer & John Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Подозрения

Впервые Бобби заподозрил неладное, когда со стены с грохотом упал дробовик. Дробовик был старым и, по-хорошему, давно отжил свое, но, благодаря заботам Бобби, ни разу его не подводил.

Дробовик упал со стены посреди ночи, со страшным грохотом, заставившим его сердце уйти в пятки. Приклад раскололся на три неравных части – старое дерево не вынесло удара о край обитого металлом сундука, в котором Бобби хранил землю с кладбища.

Если бы со стены упало что-то другое, он бы вряд ли обратил внимание. Но дробовик, этот дробовик, просто не мог упасть случайно. Зашкуривая поверхность нового приклада, Бобби подумал, что в его доме в последнее время происходит слишком много странных событий.

На следующее утро в миске Рамсфелда оказался стейк, который Бобби припас себе на обед. Пес, счастливо жмурясь, дожевывал кусок говядины, а его оставшийся без обеда хозяин нервно расхаживал из угла в угол. Итак, если он все правильно помнит, до дробовика из его кухни исчезли две бутылки виски – Джонни Уокер, не барахло за три доллара! До того кольт, всегда хранившийся за семью заговоренными замками, вдруг оказался на середине стола. Каждый случай по отдельности можно было списать на забывчивость. Но не все вместе, определенно. Да и началось это тогда, когда…

Бобби вздохнул и пошел на кухню за пивом. Но пива в холодильнике не оказалось. На полке стояла батарея пустых бутылок, стыдливо прикрытых крышечками. Бобби нахмурился, сжал кулаки и понял, что рассердился по-настоящему. Уж что-что, а этот почерк он узнает при любых обстоятельствах.

Заклинание нашлось в первой же книге – нарисовать на полу пару простых знаков, прочитать пять строчек на латыни и сжечь ветку чертополоха. По комнатам прошелся вихрь, сметая книги с полок.

Бобби потянулся, достал из погреба припасенную на черный день упаковку «Будвайзера» и, допив бутылку, отправился спать в прекрасном настроении.

Первым, что он увидел утром, были ботинки Джона. В этом не было бы ничего особенно неприятного, если они не были обуты на ноги Джона, который, сидя в кресле, допивал бутылку того самого припасенного пива. Второй рукой он почесывал за ухом довольного Рамсфелда, которому, вообще-то, полагалось быть в конуре.

\- Доброе утро! – вежливо поздоровался Джон, которому, в свою очередь, уже много месяцев полагалось быть на кладбище. – Ты ведь не думал, что эта ерунда с чертополохом сработает, правда?

Бобби молча отобрал у него бутылку. Книгу он положил в старое ведро, облил керосином и сжег на заднем дворе. Джон, к сожалению, и не думал никуда исчезать – сидел в кресле, игрался с собакой и действовал на нервы. Пора было приступать к более жестким мерам.

\- Бобби, ты что, обиделся? – дружелюбно спросил Джон после того, как очередное «очень надежное» заклинание не дало никакого результата. – Я ведь о тебе забочусь. Виски твой я не выпил, просто спрятал. Тебе уже не тридцать, для здоровья вредно. Красное мясо, кстати, тоже. Или хочешь мне компанию составить?

Бобби хмуро посмотрел на друга, слегка просвечивающегося в полуденном солнце, и вернулся к изучению фолианта в потертом кожаном переплете.

\- Нет, - развел руками Джон, – ну если и правда хочешь, то не вопрос. Будем вдвоем бродить по дому и воровать пиво у будущих владельцев. Благослови, Господи, их души, если они все же решатся купить эту развалюху…

\- Заткнись! – скупо бросил Бобби.

Это было первое слово на английском за все утро. Джон удивленно приподнял бровь.

\- О, значит, ты все-таки не оглох?

\- Еще тебя немного послушаю и оглохну. Ты мне мешаешь. Мне нужно найти заклина…

\- Ничего ты не найдешь, - Джон вытянул ноги и поудобнее устроился в кресле. – Для того, чтобы изгнать дух, нужно, чтобы было откуда его изгонять. И куда. А я ни к чему не привязан. И обратно сквозь ворота я тоже пройти не могу. Потому придется тебе меня терпеть.

\- Долго? – спросил Бобби и улыбнулся. Джон хорошо знал эту радостную улыбку – первый признак того, что Бобби действительно злится.

\- Долго. То есть… все время. Я у тебя останусь.

\- Ты?

\- Я, - кивнул Джон.

\- Останешься? – еще шире улыбнулся Бобби.

\- Останусь. Знаешь, с тобой, оказывается, на редкость неинтересно разговари…

Джон никогда бы не подумал, что Бобби швырнет в него книгу. Во-первых, это было нелогично. Книга пролетела сквозь него и, ударившись о стену, осталась без переплета. Во-вторых, это была книга. Кни-га. Слово и предмет, священные для Бобби с тех пор, как он научился перелистывать страницы. Никто из знакомых не удивился бы, если бы Бобби лег спать на полу, уступив свою постель книгам, которым неудобно стоять на полке.

И уж тем более Джон не ожидал, что вслед за книгой полетит стул.

\- Надеюсь, ты не будешь после этого спрашивать, почему я сбросил со стены твой дробовик? – спросил он, зачем-то уворачиваясь от обломков. – Кстати, я тебя не предупредил - избирательная материальность, страшно удобная штука. Я даже есть могу, если захочется. Но швырять в меня стул – это еще смешнее, чем чертополох.

Бобби сел на пол и зачем-то принялся рассматривать потолок.

\- Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я здесь оставался… - осторожно начал Джон.

\- Ты нигде не остаешься, - наконец-то заговорил Бобби и, вытянув руку, достал из упаковки предпоследнюю бутылку пива. – Нигде и никогда. Ты говоришь: «Мы с ребятами к тебе на день-два, проездом», оставляешь их на меня и исчезаешь на месяц. Ты говоришь: «Я выйду за кофе», а сам идешь в подвал, продавать душу демону. Ты нигде и никогда не остаешься!

\- Спорим? - Джон встал из кресла и протянул ему руку. Рукопожатие было странным, словно она была сделана из воздушного шарика, набитого ватой. Но все же было настоящим.

Когда Бобби ложился спать, Джон все так же сидел в кресле. Когда просыпался, картина не менялась. Иногда он по старой памяти прятал выпивку и скармливал вредную, по его мнению, еду собаке. Иногда переставлял вещи, иногда загибал страницы в старинных книгах. Иногда, в поисках тем для разговора, доводил Бобби до белого каления. Растворялся в воздухе, стоило его сыновьям подойти к дому, и появлялся снова, когда они отъезжали на несколько миль. Бобби иногда задумывался – неужели Джон Винчестер впервые сдержит свое слово и действительно останется?


End file.
